


Stay with me

by Pollarize



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, M/M, felon!tyler, homeless!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: !!!Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad? Want to get back at an ex?!!!’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> They found it on tumblr and I can't find the actual post to credit but I thought it was funny and wanted to do it and then this happened

Josh was twenty-six years old and extremely lonely.

 

He’d dated a few girls, most of the time they were sweet but he couldn’t actually see himself marrying them. He could hardly even see a second date with them. One time, a girl told him that she was a furry on the first date. Josh apologized and stood up, informing her that he didn’t fuck animals. He thought she might have hissed at him but he couldn’t be sure with all the words echoing through his head. 

 

Thanksgiving was right around the corner and Josh dreaded showing up another year alone. His cousin who had just turned eighteen had a husband already. They were young but they were as in love as they could be and far happier than Josh. His family gushed over them at holidays and the rest of the extended family did, too. They all turned to Josh and touched his shoulder and asked when he would find a nice lady. 

 

He really hated his shoulders being touched.

 

One time, his grandpa had come up to him and gave him a twenty dollar bill.

 

“Take someone on a date with this,” he’d said and Josh wondered if dementia might be nagging at his brain. Dinner prices hadn’t been that low in years. 

 

Another time, one of his uncles had approached Josh. 

 

“Look, the family wouldn’t even care if you brought home a guy at this point,” he said and the words were shocking because Josh wasn’t gay, had never even looked at guy's that way. But after that, he started to. He told himself that it was just opening up opportunities. He didn’t have any luck with the ladies so he tried the lads. He went on a date with a nice young man, right out of college. His hair was slicked back and bright pink and he’d obviously put makeup on for their date. He talked with his hands and called Josh ‘girl’ more times than he breathed. Needless to say, Josh didn’t call him back.

 

Thanksgiving was right around the corner and Josh was lonely. He didn’t want his family to touch his shoulder, didn’t want to hear his name whispered behind his back. He didn’t want to see the sad stares and hear the useless dating tips that were more cringeworthy than helpful. Josh ended up on Craigslist, more than willing to hire a damn prostitute if that’s what it came to. If it was enough to please his family until Christmas then he would definitely hire a prostitute.

 

He went through the strictly platonic tab without much luck, not sure what exactly he was looking for. He went through casual encounters next on a whim. A few of the entries had photos next to them. Most of the people looked like they had been on meth for years and Josh was starting to regret his decision.

 

Right before closing the tab, he found someone that might work. 

 

The picture was a guy smiling, bottom teeth crooked and messy brown hair that was mostly covered by a beanie. He looked like he was laughing at something off camera. Josh thought he had an amazing smile. He was cute enough, someone that, for now, Josh didn’t think he’d mind spending time with. The title was what really sealed the deal.

 

_ ‘ _ **_!!!Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad? Want to get back at an ex?!!!_ ** _ ’ _

 

There was no hesitation as he clicked the ad. 

 

He read through the summary, crossing his fingers all the while that this guy would be decent enough. 

 

_ ‘i am a twenty-five year old felon with a ged and college drop-out. i do have a van that i painted to look like the mystery machine. i can play anywhere between the ages of eighteen and twenty-something depending on if i shave or not. im a cook at mcdonalds and can make a mean hamburger if you ask, i also work at a bar during the night. if youd like to have me as your strictly platonic date for thanksgiving: thats cool. if you want to pretend like weve been in a long and happy and serious relationship for, like, ever: thats cool. If you want me to torment your family with whatever: thats cool.  _

 

_ i can do any of which upon request: _

_ -openly hit on other guests (gender is not a stopper) while you act like you dont notice. i can even do the butt touch _

_ -start instigative discussions about politics and/or religion. how bad do you want to piss off your parents? trump is great: make america great again. _

_ -propose to you in front of everyone _

_ -pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on (sorry, i won’t actually drink, but I used to, like, a lot. too much in fact. i know the drill though) _

_ -start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all of the neighbors to see _

 

_ i require no pay but the free meal i will receive as your plus one !!!’ _

 

The stupid part of his brain thought that it was a good choice. The rational part of his brain seemed to be dead. Josh called the guy, realizing he didn’t have many options. 

 

_ “Hello?”  _ Someone answered, sounding like they’d just woken up. Josh looked at the clock and it was midday.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry. My names Josh and I saw your thing on Craigslist about Thanksgiving. I’m sorry, I probably have the wrong number or something,” he said, feeling nervous all of a sudden about asking for all of this. He heard shuffling and a hum before he could hang up.

 

_ “Really?” _ The guy asked and it kept Josh on the phone just long enough to hear him out.

 

_ “No, no, it’s the right phone number. I put that up awhile ago, I didn’t expect anyone to actually call me,” _ he said, sounding like he was smiling. Josh frowned and squirmed in his seat, feeling like the guy was watching him, eyes judgemental. Josh was at work, sitting in a cubicle alone. 

 

“Cool, cool. Would you even be free? My family is getting together Thanksgiving day, I’d hate to like, take away from your family or something,” he said and it took the man a moment to respond.

 

_ “No, my family doesn’t want me around,”  _ he said, voice sounding dull, bored, maybe even offended. He perked up quickly enough.  _ “But, your family totally wants me. I’ll do it. Are they vegan or anything? I really want some turkey. I tried tofurkey once and it was awful,” _ he said and Josh laughed. 

 

“They’re meat-eaters, you’re fine,” he said.

 

_ “Alright. Text me a couple days before and we can work out details. You know what? Just text me your address the day before, I’ll meet you at your place,” _ he said, sounding a little panicked, a little worried. Josh agreed and hung up the phone, figuring that it would at least get his family off his back for a month.

 

It was the day before and Josh was a lot more than nervous. He stared at the unknown number for a long time, text messages open but nothing written yet. He didn’t know the guy's name, didn’t know anything really. He knew that the man had a felony, that he didn’t make it through school. He worked whatever he could, he sounded sketchy. The photo, if it even was him, was cute. Josh texted him mostly because he was cute and Josh was lonely.

 

He sent his address to the guy and waited. An hour later, there was a knock on his door. 

 

Josh opened the door to find the guy from the photo standing there. He looked a little paler, a little sicker, but it was the same face. His hair was messy, almost hung over his eyebrows. Josh was sure that if the guy smiled then his teeth would still be crooked. 

 

Josh peeked around the guy and sure enough, the Mystery Machine was there on the side of the road.

 

“Do you have a great dane?” Josh asked and the guy snorted. 

 

“I wish,” he said, looking back to his van and then to Josh. He nudged his way past Josh and inside Josh’s home. He wasn’t invited but Josh figured that was part of the sending of the address, that he invited the guy without knowing it.

 

“You’re staying here?” Josh finally asked when he watched the guy collapse onto his couch, made himself at home. He’d kicked off his shoes that were falling apart, put his feet up on the coffee table.

 

“Yeah, I live like, an hour away,” he said and Josh raised his eyebrows.

 

“In a house?”

 

“Yeah, in a house.” He didn’t seem sincere and Josh wondered if he was homeless.

 

They were quiet for a long time. The guy looked like he’d fallen asleep while Josh was standing in his kitchen, arms crossed as he stared.

 

“Name?” Josh finally asked and the guy cracked an eye open. He arched his back, looking over the back of the couch. He looked at Josh upside-down, looking a little displeased.

 

“Tyler.”

 

“Real name?”

 

“Dude,” Tyler said, relaxing so his head rested on the back of the couch again. 

 

Painful silence fell over the both of them and Josh was sure that Tyler had fallen asleep. Every time he was sure of it, Tyler would open his eyes, blink, and then close them again. Tyler finally spoke up.

 

“I require use of your shower either tonight or tomorrow morning. I’ve got a nicer pair of clothes and shoes in the van that I’ll wear,” he said, frowning as he looked down at himself. His clothes were ratty, two jackets and jeans that were starting to rip. His shoes that were now on Josh’s floor looked worn, destroyed almost. 

 

Tyler went upstairs and took a shower. He was in there awhile but Josh hardly noticed. He was too busy worrying about what would happen tomorrow. He had a felon staying in his house, going out with him tomorrow. Josh wondered if maybe Tyler had murdered someone. 

 

He came downstairs wearing a pair of Josh’s boxers that had not been given to him. He yawned as he sat down on the couch, curling into a ball and not even talking to Josh before he fell asleep. 

 

Josh thought that, by far, this had been the weirdest thing he’d ever done. He had a strange man in his house that was apparently also into stealing things. What was even weirder is that Josh didn’t mind. He went upstairs and curled into his own bed, thought that if Tyler was going to be his faux boyfriend then this only made it easier. It felt almost real. Tyler wearing his boxers like they shared their entire wardrobe, Josh almost forgot that they just met.

 

The next morning was about as awkward as Josh expected. The drive to his family’s house seemed to drag on and on, especially since neither of them talked. Josh was parked outside his family’s house when Tyler finally broke the silence.

 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, sounding about as nervous as Josh felt.

 

“Be my boyfriend,” he said, looking over to the house and all the cars parked outside it. Tyler nodded and messed with his jacket. He looked out of place wearing a coat that was fancier than what he’d shown up in last night. He thought that Tyler looked good being a little ratty, a little messy. 

 

“Anything else?” He asked, biting at his nail as he looked over to Tyler. 

  
“Piss them off, I don’t care,” he said, watching as Tyler put on a smile and leaned across the console. He kissed Josh’s cheek before hopping out of the car and stretching. 

 

Josh’s heart fluttered for a second before he reminded himself that it was all fake. He was using Tyler to get his parents off his back and Tyler was using him for a free meal. Josh walked around the car and grabbed Tyler’s hand, hating how easily they fit together. They walked up the steps and into the house together, Tyler whispering quietly in Josh’s ear. 

 

“Is your family homophobic?” He asked, both of them feeling eyes on them as they walked towards the table with food. Tyler squeezed Josh’s hand, moved a little closer.    
  
“Yes and no,” Josh said, dropping Tyler’s hand so he could get food. His family swarmed him, touching arms and touching Tyler.

 

“Who is he? How did you meet? How long?” They asked and Tyler smiled. He shook hands and lied straight to their faces. 

 

“I’m Josh’s boyfriend. I was walking my dog and I accidentally dropped his leash and he tackled Josh. We’ve been together for one month.” 

 

The story reminded Josh too much of 101 Dalmatians but his family didn’t seem to notice.

 

They hugged and kissed at Tyler’s cheeks until they were satisfied, moving onto Josh with much less enthusiasm. Josh’s uncle smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“He seems so nice, I’m glad you have him,” he said and Josh wilted. He didn’t have Tyler. Only for the night would Tyler hold his hand and kiss him. Josh didn’t inform his family that Tyler was a felon. That Tyler seemed homeless and a little sketchy, that Josh didn’t trust him but brought him anyway. 

 

Josh’s family didn’t have a sit down dinner. It was more of a scavenge. Pick some food and eat some food until the toilet seemed like an appropriate place to spend the next few minutes. There was wine that they offered to the older kids and the parents. Tyler stayed away from the kitchen. He clung to Josh, saying that it made it seem like they were together when he did. Josh just nodded and didn’t comment. 

 

“I don’t like people,” Tyler said finally as one of the aunt’s was making a beeline right for them. “I don’t like talking and I don’t like touching.” Josh tried really hard not to point out that Tyler was touching him, that they had been touching each other all night. 

 

Josh did the only thing he knew would keep his aunt from talking to Tyler and to him. Josh turned and kissed Tyler, cradling his face. He wanted to believe that Tyler melted under him, that the gentle touch to the back of his neck was real. It wasn’t and Josh wilted some more. He pulled away and sighed and maybe his family thought he was happy but he didn’t feel it, not with the knowledge that tomorrow he’d wake up in bed alone, lonely as ever.

 

Tyler didn’t let go of him right away and Josh hated that his heart fluttered. 

 

They had a moment alone and they sat down, backs against the wall. The hardwood floor hurt underneath them but all the chairs had been dragged out to the living room where the family was all talking.

 

“A felony?” Josh asked, scratching the back of his neck. He couldn’t make eye contact with Tyler. 

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Tyler said, thought he didn’t seem mad or worried. Josh wondered if later involved a knife, if later would be when he was being murdered. He thought it was fair. He did find Tyler on Craigslist, after all. 

 

Josh was just dumb enough to let it drop. 

 

They went back out to the living room after someone complained that they were being antisocial.

 

The living room had chairs lining the walls, all of the family talking and laughing. There was only one chair left and Josh nudged Tyler towards it.

 

“I’ll sit on the floor,” he offered and Tyler smiled but shook his head.

  
“How about we share it?” He suggested and Josh laughed and nodded his head. “I won’t sit on your lap though.”

 

They sat side by side, both of them on the edge of falling off. They clung to each other, hands grabbing at shirts and hips just to stay seated. Josh’s family looked at them, some of them with smiles on their faces and some with blank stares. Josh knew that they wouldn’t say anything to his face but that they disapproved of who he was with. Josh didn’t particularly care. 

 

“So, Tyler,” someone said, everyone else turning their attention to Josh and Tyler who were still struggling to stay seated. Josh laughed before they turned their attention to the family. 

 

“I think Trump is going to really make America great,” Tyler said, smiling as he looked at the shocked faces around him. Josh wasn’t sure if it was real or pretend. 

 

“I wasn’t asking about your political views but I agree,” they said and the rest of the family commented. Josh hadn’t realized that his family was voting that way and he cringed. He hated both of the candidates but he was definitely trying to avoid Trump at all costs. 

 

It seemed that that wasn’t what Tyler was going for. Josh’s family was asking him about what he thought of the debate, about how well Trump did there.

 

“He kept his composure,” one of the aunts said, smiling and looking to Tyler. Josh could feel Tyler tense, could feel Tyler’s eyes on him, practically begging for help. Josh kept quiet, knowing that Tyler was on his own. 

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Tyler mumbled, squirming until Josh let go of him. Tyler walked quickly towards the back door, disappearing and leaving Josh’s family as confused as he was.

 

“I’ll check on him,” Josh said, standing up and following after Tyler. He found Tyler leaning over the railing of the porch, mouth firmly closed as he stared at the dirt below them.

 

“You actually gonna throw up?” Josh asked. He had a weak stomach and really didn’t want to listen to the sounds of it. Tyler shook his head, still looking at the dirt. Josh joined him, forearms resting on the railing. There were some tulips planted in the dirt. Josh was glad that Tyler hadn’t vomited on them. They were quiet for a long time, just staring at the dirt and the flowers. 

 

“You support Trump?” Josh asked and Tyler shook his head again. 

 

“Typically, if a guy wanted me as his fake date, I’d expect their family to be a little more democrat but apparently,” he said, leaving off the rest of the sentence. Josh nodded his head. He, now, didn’t agree with a lot of what his family believed in. He looked around and realized they were alone outside. Josh thought that now might be as good of a time as any. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Josh said, going inside and getting hot apple cider from one of the pitchers that had been put out. There were two, one for kids and one for adults. Josh got two glasses from the kids one. 

 

When he was outside, he handed one of the cups to Tyler.

 

“So, jail?” Josh asked quietly, sitting down on the back porch step. Tyler followed, letting out a soft sigh.

 

“I guess it is later, huh?” He said, taking a sip from his hot apple cider. He made Josh drink from it first and make sure that there was absolutely no trace of alcohol in it even if Josh had persistently said that it was for kids. Josh appreciated his commitment to avoiding it, though. Josh hummed his response, staring out at the trees at the edge of his grandparents yard. He thought it looked creepy at night, knowing that it stretched on forever, a field behind it that was impossible to navigate without trucking through blackberry bushes.

 

“It wasn’t anything bad, honestly. My boyfriend at the time had broken up with me, said I was drunk too much and he was sick of me being so angry. I never hit him or anything but we’d scream at each other every night and it was bad, I was bad. He never gave me a chance to get my stuff from his place. I was drunk one night and broke into his house. I mean, the back door never locked but whatever. He called the cops and they arrested me. I woke up in the drunk tank the next morning with a killer hangover and figured that that was rock bottom,” he explained, setting his drink down in front of Josh’s feet. It felt too much like a glass with cheap liquor in it. It felt too much like he was dizzy and tripping over his feet even if he was sitting down and completely sober. 

 

“So you didn’t even do anything, why the charge?” Josh asked, confused how Tyler ended up in jail. 

 

“My choice, really. They were charging me with, like, three things. Said if I couldn’t afford an attorney and all that bullshit. I told them not to worry about it. I asked to make a deal because I had nowhere to go. I was living out of my van and I was struggling to eat each night after he left me, jail was the best thing for me. They agreed to drop the drunken charge if I plead guilty so I did. Spent two years in jail and two years getting sober and getting help,” he said and Josh could see the pride in his eyes that he was still sober, still doing good. Josh couldn’t help but feel proud, too. 

 

He would have touched Tyler’s shoulder like everyone else at the house but it was too impersonal, not quite enough for the admittance. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler instead, pulling him in so they were hugging. If the glass got knocked over and spilled on the cement walkway then neither of them noticed. Tyler didn’t cry, not when he’d been through so much and had gotten so far. He laughed instead, clung to Josh and laughed because he was proud and he was happy. Josh was happy for him. They pulled away and they were smiling. 

 

“Want to go?” Josh asked and Tyler nodded. They stood up and took each others hands as they snuck through the house. They weren’t sneaky and family called their goodbyes but they snickered as they left, not saying goodbye at all. They fell into Josh’s car, a mess of giggles and hands that touched too much. Tyler was soft kisses as he leaned over the consoles but they didn’t last long because they were laughing again. Tyler said it was because he saw someone staring but when Josh looked, no one was in the window.

 

The drive was silent on the way back but Josh didn’t think he was about to be murdered. He still barely knew Tyler but he felt like there was an understanding, a weird bond. He liked whatever bond it was. Tyler made him laugh, a genuine laugh that he never had on his own. Tyler made him smile and wish for a warm body in his bed come morning. 

 

They were parked outside Josh’s home, the Mystery Machine on the side of the road, taunting Josh.

 

“Stay with me,” he said and Tyler was stunned into silence.

 

“Why?” He asked finally and Josh shrugged.

 

“It’s late, I don’t want you getting in a crash or something,” Josh explained and Tyler believed it. They stumbled upstairs, holding hands again even though nobody was there to think it was fake from the start. Josh told himself it had become habit in that short amount of time. That it only seemed right to hold Tyler’s hand because that’s all they had done. They stripped down to boxers and fell into bed and Tyler didn’t care when Josh touched him. It was soft and innocent.

 

Josh felt Tyler’s chest, felt his heart underneath his skin and felt the way his chest rose and fell, steady and sure because Tyler was alive and with him. Tyler did the same and they kissed, hands over hearts, feeling who got nervous first. They fell asleep as a tangle of limbs and Josh woke up to soft snores and sun on his cheeks. 

 

He woke up to soft snores and a soft face, a warm body that grabbed him when he tried to move. It was a warm body that pulled him closer, that curled into him until they couldn’t move apart. Josh didn’t mind at all. He might have cried from happiness but Tyler never knew.

 

It was noon when Tyler suggested he leave. He looked at the carpet and toed at the carpet. He looked sad.

 

“Guess the holidays are over and you’ll want your place back,” he said, grabbing his clothes off the floor and putting them on. He folded his nicer ones and held them in his arms. They got to the front door, silence threatening to suffocate both of them. 

 

“Stay with me,” Josh said and Tyler froze. He dropped his nicer clothes by the door and nodded his head. They cuddled on the couch, feet on laps and on coffee tables. They slept in the same bed together again, touching chests and feeling heartbeats until eyelids were too heavy. 

 

Tyler’s eyes cracked open the next morning to find Josh staring at him. 

 

“Stay with me,” was the first thing that Josh said and Tyler nodded, leaning in to kiss Josh. Their breaths tasted badly but they laughed and continued anyway.

 

Josh kept asking every morning.

 

“Stay with me,” and Tyler nodded every morning before he leaned in to kiss Josh until stomachs growled. 

 

It was a week before Josh was sitting on his counter, watching Tyler attempt to make dinner.

 

“You’re homeless, aren’t you?” Josh asked, watching as Tyler’s shoulders tensed. He turned around and looked upset, angry, but Josh asked again.

 

“You’re homeless, aren’t you?” 

 

Tyler let out a sigh before he nodded. 

 

“Not really, I guess. I’ve been living out of my van. This guy at a camp site was cool enough to let me park just off site. He said I could use his showers when I needed as long as I didn’t cause a hold up for paying guests,” he explained and Josh was relieved that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. 

 

“And you work?” He asked and Tyler nodded again.

 

“I did. I got fired right before the holidays. The bar said that they couldn’t have me working there if I cried at the end of each shift and McDonald’s told me that they had people who were better suited. I never finished college,” he said and Josh frowned. 

 

“Stay with me,” he asked and Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“You asked me that when we woke up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Josh kept asking for the next month.

 

Josh showed up to Christmas with Tyler’s arm looped through his. They smiled at the two of them and welcomed Tyler back. 

 

“Josh was always so lonely,” his grandpa said to Tyler, nudging Josh. He’d said it last month and now Josh was sure it must be dementia getting to him. 

 

They spent Christmas with Josh’s family, holding hands and sharing the same seat again. There were enough chairs this time but Josh didn’t care. He told Tyler to move and squeezed his way in.

 

“Why?” Josh’s sister finally asked after the family had watched Tyler and Josh argue for five minutes. Josh’s head snapped up and he grinned.

 

“Gives me an excuse to cuddle with him.”

 

They went back to Josh’s place after the festivities died down and stripped to their boxers. They fell into bed and touched each other until they were half asleep.

 

“Stay with me,” Josh asked and Tyler shrugged.

  
“Why do you even ask?”


End file.
